If You're Quiet
by MLP Mike
Summary: (One-Shot, Fluff) Sometimes Peter Parker wishes that it was hard to remember. Set in the TMR universe. (COMPLETE)


**Spoilers ahead. Takes place in the TMR universe, after chapter 23.**

* * *

**If You're Quiet**

He could still remember the first time he saw her. They were at a party that neither of them were particularly enjoying. She was outside, leaned up against the wall and enjoying a second of peace from the madness that was going on within. There was something about her, a sort of inner peace that drew him to her like magic. She was comfortable with herself, which was something Peter had never been familiar with before.

If he hadn't gone to that party, they wouldn't have fallen in love. She wouldn't be dead right now.

He could also remember their first kiss. He was walking her home after their first date. Peter had never really gone out with an actual girl before and wasn't sure what he should do. They walked in silence most of the way, not even touching due to their insecurities. They would eventually look back on that time and laugh at their bashfulness.

The front door was looming before them and Peter started to panic.

_I should kiss her right? I mean, that's something you're supposed to do._

A quick glance in her direction and their eyes met.

_Her eyes… oh dear god, her eyes._

Peter would dream about those eyes. Big and blue, so endless he felt that if he looked into them too long he would be sucked in. Those eyes would never release him, he didn't want them to.

In the moment before their lips met, her eyes filled with… something. What was it? Was it hope, love, pity, or fear? Peter never asked her. He would never get the chance.

He remembered how her lips felt. They were the were the softest thing he had ever felt. Pressed wetly against his own, filling him with a completion he hadn't felt since his uncle had died. His hands crawled up to her waist and her arms slithered around his necks like delicate vines. Their first kiss seemed to go on forever, but it still ended too short.

"Wow." He exhaled, his breath tickling her lips.

"Yeah," She agreed. "Wow."

With a blush and a wave she disappeared into her apartment and he web-zipped home, his feet never touching the ground.

He remembered their first night together.

_Skin_, He realized. _Skin for miles._

There was just so much of her to stare at. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see all of her at once, he couldn't get enough. Her breath was heavy and her hair was weightless. Her delicate fingers twined into his shaggy hair, as they claimed each other, for the first time and for the last time. After that night there was no doubt in Gwen's mind, she would be with Peter Parker for the rest of her life. She even told him so.

"I love you Peter." She had gasped.

"I love you too Gwen." He had smiled.

She had fallen asleep in his arms afterwards, finding a sense of security wrapped up in the strong limbs. After Peter had gained his powers, he found sleep to be more of an option than a necessity. He took advantage of this ability now, watching his fallen angel sleep.

He thought of a lot of things that night, things that some people might find weird after only one night together with a lover.

_How will our kids look? _He wondered, playing a puzzle game in his head.

Peter wanted a daughter, with her eyes, her hair, and her beautiful pale skin. Basically, he wanted a miniaturized Gwen, one who would grow up to be just like her mom.

_May Stacy-Parker,_ He named the imaginary child. _Her friends would call her MayDay._

He smiled at the nick name and snuggled into the mother's soft neck.

_She would be a total badass._

He remembered the night her father died. Peter believed he had failed miserably, allowing lives to be lost in his battle with Doctor Octopus. She had called him after she had gotten the news. He hadn't answered, too busy being wrapped up in his own failure and shame. Gwen had suffered alone that night, having no strong arms around her and no soothing voice in her ear. Peter would always regret not being there for her. He would always regret his failures.

_Gwen was mumbling something._

"_What was that?" Peter asked._

"… _I hate him." She said._

"_Who?"_

"_Spider-Man."_

She would never know his biggest secret. Peter was convinced that if he told her the truth, she would leave him. Peter couldn't let that happen. So he kept her in the dark about his secret life. Lied to her face, snuck out at night, and hid away his wounds. Gwen had no idea. She had no idea what he had done.

He remembered asking her to move in with him. It was at the Christmas Party and she was upset over something, something he couldn't remember. Peter had gotten her a present, a necklace with their initials carved into it. As she had looked up from the jewelry and agreed to his proposal there had been something in her eyes again. Was it hope, love, pity, or fear? Peter had never asked and he never would.

They had moved all the boxes themselves, not having the money to hire actual movers. As she struggled to climb the stairs with a pair of boxes, Peter jogged up ahead with the couch. As he dropped the furniture onto the floor, he took in the small apartment for the first time. It was small and actually kind of shitty.

There was chipped and faded paint, rusted pipes, and creaky floors. But it was theirs, entirely and irrevocably theirs. Peter loved that apartment. When Gwen finally got to their room, she flopped down on the bed and wiped sweat from her brow. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair was a mess and her chest was heaving. Peter sat next to her and grinned.

"We're totally gonna bang all the time." He smirked.

She laughed and swung at him with a weak punch.

_Her laugh._

It was like a thousand tiny bells that jiggled merrily, filling everyone who heard it with an unexpected sense of joy. She never laughed enough for Peter's tastes, at least not after her father died. There were so many things about her laugh that Peter liked to dissect in his free time. Her white teeth would flash, her dainty nose would wrinkle, and her eyes twinkled like distant stars. Peter considered hiding a tape recorder in the bedroom and recording her laughter, but wisely decided against it. That would be taking it just too far.

"Would you ever like to get married?" She asked on night over dinner.

Peter, who was midway though taking a sip, spluttered water over the table.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you." He wiped at his mouth, while Gwen calmly cleaned the table.

"I'm not asking Babe," She explained. "I'm just… wondering."

"Yeah, I- I think I would." He smiled, before clarifying. "One day."

"I'd like that." She grinned into her cup as she drank.

He would always remember the night Gwen Stacy died.

The devil himself floated in the air, clutching the angel in his hand. The hero was too far away, he was too slow.

"_Tell us!" The devil roared to the heavens._

_The mask came off in a flurry of red._

"_No." The angel cried._

Her last word, Gwen Stacy's very last word was: No. Peter would spend the rest of his life wondering what that word meant. What had she been trying to say?

"_No."_

The angel fell and the hero leaped. Her eyes, those big blue eyes looked up at him with all their beauty.

There was something in her eyes.

What was it?

Was it…

Hope…

Love…

Pity…

Fear…

Or Betrayal?

* * *

**...don't let her know that favorite colors change. If you're quiet she'll go. Lights are on the stage.**

**Here is another one-shot. If you have a suggestion for another one-shot shoot me a PM or just drop a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- Mike**


End file.
